


I love you, Puppy

by Sirry_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Sirius Lives, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirry_x/pseuds/Sirry_x
Summary: Sirius lives but his feelings towards Harry changed. He no longer sees him as his godson but as the main character in his fantasies.





	

Sirius Orion Black was a lot of things, sane wasn't one of them. At least that was his newest assumptions after having not so platonic thoughts for his godson. Ever since Harry had walked to his death, Sirius feelings had changed it's like someone switched a flip and Harry was no longer his godson but his object of desire.

He no longer saw a skinny boy who looked like James but Harry, he saw Harry. Not James’ son. And it was slowly but surely driving him mad. Harry's messy hair now resembles shag hair, his green eyes didn't even resemble Lily's anymore it was like a deathtrap for Sirius who had found himself lost in those bright green eyes too many times. Harry's full lips didn't look innocent anymore, no Sirius wanted nothing more than to explore the youths mouth.

That was exactly the problem, it's been two years now since those traitorous thoughts had arrived. Sirius had felt jealous when Harry had kissed Ginny, had felt guilty when he felt happy when Harry and Ginny broke it off. He had of course talked to Remus. Remus always knew what to do. Well to say Remus was happy would be like to say Snape loved Gryffindors. Remus had looked ready to curse him, and Sirius would have happily taken his punishment. He felt guilty and disgusting for dreaming about Harry, for fantasizing about Harry. But no matter what he did he couldn't change how he felt about the raven haired boy.

He had avoided Harry, had slept with several people who slightly looked like Harry. There was the one muggle who had bright green eyes, another had round glasses, his latest one had messy black hair. But no matter how much they looked like Harry, they just weren't Harry.

“Padfoot” Remus sighed “just talk to the boy” Sirius chances a glance at the locked door, before returning to his cigarette. “Harry keeps on asking about you”

Sirius took a slow agonizing drag of his cigarette trying to get the image of green eyes out of his mind. “It's better this way” smoke escaping his lips.

“Pads, he won't hate you for it” Sirius snorted, if Harry knew what his godfather would like to do to him the boy would probably run away, and Sirius really couldn't deal with those emerald green eyes looking at him with disgust.

“You hated me for it” he said picking up his glass of whiskey. Sirius grimaced as he took a swing of his alcohol. The liquid burned slightly as it traveled down his throat but it also was the best cure for a broken heart.

“Padfoot I didn't hate you, you can't do anything against how you feel” Remus sounded heartbroken too.

“I-“ was all Sirius could say before he shook his head and stared at his golden liquid in frustration. He was a pervert, he was the worst godfather, he was insane.

“Do you love him?” Remus asked after a while of silence.

“I told you I do” Sirius said against his cup of whiskey, Remus reached out and took his glass away.

“No you said, you had inappropriate thoughts about him. Love and wanting to fuck someone is different Sirius. Do you love him?”  
  
Sirius nodded. Merlin how screwed up was he?

“So then why are you moping here around?” Remus waved around the room trying to make a point. Sirius just looked at him oddly. “Woo him, win him. Where is the Sirius I know? Sirius would have never moped over being in love he would have gone out there and win his heart back.”

“Are you insane?”

“Hey, I don't judge you, you don't judge me”

“But you should judge me! Dang it Moony! He is my godson”

“He is also old enough to decide for himself”

“Moony” Sirius whined “I am a pervert, a pedophile, a child molester”

“Padfoot, Harry is almost 20 he isn't a child anymore”

“He is still my godson”

“There isn't a law against it” Remus shrugged “didn't you once tell me that I was wrong to mope around when I fell head over heels for your baby cousin”

“That's different” Sirius mumbled

“How so? Harry isn't your family, being godfather and godson doesn't mean you are related, and even if Harry was your family, the black family doesn't mind being with their own do they?” Remus laughed and Sirius grimaced.

No the black family had absolutely nothing against it, look at his parents they were after all cousins. Sirius was sure if he had wanted to marry his brother they would have agreed in a heartbeat. Or maybe not, maybe if he had a sister since his parents would have wanted a heir.

“I could ruin our relationship because of it” Sirius said into his whiskey.

“You already are, Harry thinks you are angry at him. You haven't replied to his letters you blocked his floo and didn’t answer the door when he came over” Sirius looked ashamed and guiltily at the ground.”go take a shower, pads. Then we will talk some more”

After having to endure a Remus Lupin lecture for two hours Sirius had finally enough and threw his friend gently out of his house. Of course Remus was right, he always was, but that didn't make Sirius situation any easier.

Falling in love with his gorgeous godson wasn't what he had planned, he wanted Harry in his life, but never like that. Yet he couldn't change how he felt towards the green eyed boy.

It was another month until he saw Harry again at the burrow, it was valentine. Of course it had to be Valentine's Day for them to meet again.

Harry looked dashing. He always did. Sirius heart skipped a beat as Harry saw him and gave him a shy smile and a slight blush. Oh how Sirius wanted to make him blush all the time, how Sirius wanted nothing more than to turn the innocent boy into his sin.

Sirius returned the smile before leaving through the door, he needed a smoke, to wash away any thoughts of a blushing Harry underneath him.

“Sirius” Harry followed him. Of course Harry followed him like a lost puppy.

“Hey there pup” Sirius scratched out as he fumbled with the pack of cigarettes.

“You never returned my letters” Harry sounded hurt and Sirius winced as he looked in green eyes filled with pain.

“Sorry Harry, I was really busy” he tried to smile but all it was, was an unimpressive half smile.

“Did I do something?” Harry asked shyly as he dropped his gaze on the ground. Sirius placed a hand at Harry's chin making him look up. Loving the feeling of Harry's skin under his fingertips.

“You didn't do anything” Sirius whispered “I redecorated the house, so I really had no time” that wasn't a lie, though Harry was the reason he redecorated his house, if he was occupied at least his mind wouldn't lead him down the dangerous path of thinking about how he would like to pound Harry on every furniture in his house. 

Harry smiled “can't wait to see it” Harry took the cigarette pack from Sirius and took one out for himself, Sirius watched Harry with a raised eyebrow that Harry replied. “I’m not a child anymore snuffles” Sirius laughed.

“Definitely not” Sirius smirked as he looked Harry over and quickly averted his gaze back to the garden gnomes that were running around the garden.

Out of the winkle of his eyes he saw Harry taking a slow drag on the cigarette and a second later smoke filled the air between them. For a long time no one said anything the only sound passing was their breaths and occasionally a cough from Harry.

“I have a present for you” Harry shifted from one feet to the other.

“Present? For me?”

“Well yeah” Harry said looking nervously from the barn to Sirius, as if he was still trying to figure out if he really should give it to Sirius or not. “You know, it's Valentine's Day –“  
Sirius coughed uncontrollably on his cigarette smoke “in the muggle world we give the person we love a present” Harry finished trying to speak a bit louder over Sirius coughs.

“Yeah I heard something like that” Sirius managed to say, he looked at his cigarette and threw it on the ground. He chastised himself for thinking that Harry meant that love. Harry was obviously speaking of family love.

“Come” Harry said and walked towards the barn. Sirius watched hungrily as Harry walked in front of him, checking out his fit form and the real tight jeans Harry had decided to wear. Sirius looked at the sky, trying to figure out why he was being punished this way, what had he done to anger the gods. What would James do to him once he reached the sky himself and James knew about his thoughts and intentions he had towards his best friends son.

Harry stopped walking and looked nervously to Sirius. “It's – I mean it was yours, I just fixed it” Sirius smiled at Harry and Harry opened the barn. In front of him was his old motorcycle. He had wanted to ask Hagrid for it after he escaped from Azkaban but seeing how there were more important things going on he quickly forgot about it. “I just assumed you would want it back” Harry kept his eyes on him as he checked out his most treasured Belonging. He still remembered him and James riding around with it. Lily screaming at him as he tried to ride around with Harry on it.

Without thinking he grabbed Harry in a tight hug whispering his thanks. Harry's arm snaked itself around Sirius neck holding him tight, Sirius didn't mind and snaked his arms around Harry's waist even tighter.

“Love you” Harry mumbled into his neck and Sirius felt his heart stop beating and shattering in thousand pieces, his breath refused to leave his throat and his eyes threatened to flood the pain away.

Sirius pretended for one minute Harry was talking about love, not a godfatherly love and he held on to that thought until Harry pushed him away slightly. Harry looked at him and all he could see was determination behind brilliant green eyes. “Sirius?”

“Hmm” was all Sirius could say, his voice not working.

“I don't think you understand, seeing as we are both Gryffindors” Sirius looked at Harry confused who blushed a little. “I just have to be a Gryffindor and show you what I mean” Harry said and once again Sirius found himself surrounded by Harry's arms around his neck before he could question what Harry was trying to say, Harry placed his lips on Sirius.

Sirius eyes went wide and he pushed Harry away. “Are you serious?” He asked trying to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry” Harry looked away. “I know it's disgusting” he sighed and Sirius grabbed Harry's chin.

“Tell me again Harry” he begged

Harry looked away

“Please, I need to hear you say it one more time” I need to hear it every day Sirius thought.

“I love you” Harry whined and before he could finish Sirius had already placed his lips on top of Harry's who moaned happily at the contact and eagerly kissed back.

“I love you” Sirius replied dropping another kiss on top of Harry's lips. Harry's smile seemed to brighten up the entire barn, and Sirius had never felt so light headed before.

“For how long?” Harry asked shyly

“Too long” Sirius said as he gathered the young boy into his arms, determined to never let him leave.

He knew James would throw him into hell for this, but he couldn't care about the future when Harry was firmly pressed against him.

“Harry! Sirius!” Molly yelled “Dinner is ready”

“We better get going, old dog” Harry laughed as Sirius raised his eyebrows at his new nickname “before she sends a search group after us”

“Coming puppy” Sirius said with a last glance at his motorcycle that represented his past, his present and his future. He had to many memories with James and Moony on it, but he couldn't wait to make some new ones with Harry.

“Can we ride it home?” Harry asked. Sirius gave him a nod never mind that Harry just invited himself to Sirius home. Sirius would have dragged the boy home anyway.

“Sirius! Harry!”

“Lets go” Sirius took Harry's hand and dragged him into the house. Not letting go even as Molly raised her eyebrows.

“About time” Ron and Hermione laughed, while Harry blushed.

Remus gave Sirius a sneaky smirk that might have said the same thing.

Sirius looked anxiously to Ginny, not wanting to break her heart. “Finally, and here I thought I had to help you two along” Ginny smiled.

“I love you, old dog” Harry whispered and gave him a quick kiss, Sirius heard gasps from Molly and Arthur. Sirius looked up to see Remus laughing at the new nickname, the twins exchanging money and Ron and Hermione were giving both of them thumbs up.

“I love you too, Puppy” Sirius smirked and grabbed Harry for a proper kiss.

“Alright that's enough! Dinner is getting cold” Molly sighed.

 


End file.
